The Pagemaster (Disneystyle8 Style)
Disneystyle172's Movie-Spoof of 1994's "The Pagemaster" Cast *Richard Tyler (Live-Action) - Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) *Richard Tyler (Animated) - Dumbo (Dumbo) *Alan and Claire Tyler (Richard's Parents) - Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) and Ami Mizuno (Sailor Moon) *Adventure - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Fantasy - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Horror - Aladdin (Aladdin) *The Pagemaster - Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Mr. Dewey (Librarian) - Dr. Eggman (Sonic X) *Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) and Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Captain Ahab - Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) *Moby Dick - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Long John Silver - Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Fairies - Goddesses (Ah, My Goddess) *Dragon - Snake Jafar (Aladdin) *Neighborhood Kids - Usagi's High School Friends (Sailor Moon) *Giant Squid - Tentacruel (Pokémon) *Hound of Baskervilles - The Hyenas (The Lion King) *Raven - Raven (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Ghost Stories - Scary Trees (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Magic Carpet - Casey Junior (Dumbo) Chapters #The Pagemaster part 1 - Main Title/Tails's fear #The Pagemaster part 2 - Acrophobia/Statisics #The Pagemaster part 3 - Dr. Eggman's Library #The Pagemaster part 4 - Tails Finds a Rotunda/Knocked Out #The Pagemaster part 5 - Tails Becomes Animated/Dumbo's Journey Begins #The Pagemaster part 6 - Enter Simba/Tentacruel Attack #The Pagemaster part 7 - Snow White #The Pagemaster part 8 - 'The Horror Section'/Meet Aladdin #The Pagemaster part 9 - Dr. Shere Khan and Mr. Sharptooth #The Pagemaster part 10 - 'The Land of Adventure" #The Pagemaster part 11 - Captain Ratcliffe's Dragon Hunt #The Pagemaster part 12 - Captured by Lock, Shock and Barrel/Long John Oogie Boogie #The Pagemaster part 13 - Treasure Island/Mugtiny #The Pagemaster part 14 - Snow White and Aladdin to the Rescue/Simba Insults Aladdin #The Pagemaster part 15 - Dumbo's Library Card/Simba's Apology #The Pagemaster part 16 - Fantasy Section/"Whatever You Imagine" #The Pagemaster part 17 - Snake Jafar/Simba and Snow White's Courtship #The Pagemaster part 18 - Dumbo's Courage/Swallowed Whole #The Pagemaster part 19 - 'Look to the Books'/Beanstalk #The Pagemaster part 20 - Dumbo's Conquest/Back to the Real World #The Pagemaster part 21 - Check Out/New Courage #The Pagemaster part 22 - Home At Last/A Happy Ending #The Pagemaster part 23 - End Credits/"Dream Away" Gallery Tails the Fox (from Sonic) as Wizzle.jpg|thumb|Tails as Richard Tyler (live action) Dumbo 2.png|Dumbo as Richard Tyler (animated) Sonic the Hedgehog 4.jpg|Sonic Sailor Mercury-0.jpg|and Sailor Mercury as Alan and Claire (Richard's Parents) Adult Simba (from The Lion King) as Chas Finster.png|Simba as Adventure Snow White in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Snow White as Fantasy Aladdin076.jpg|Aladdin as Horror Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2389.jpg|Doc as The Pagemaster Dr. Eggman 3.jpg|Dr. Eggman as Mr. Dewey Sherekhanthejunglebookdisney.jpg|Shere Khan as Dr. Jekyll Vlcsnap-2013-09-03-11h51m36s182.png|Sharptooth as Mr. Hyde Governor Ratcliffe smiling maliciously.png|Ratcliffe as Captain Ahab Dragon Maleficent - Part 1.png|Dragon Maleficent as Moby Dick Oogie Boogie Saying What You Trying to Make a Dupe Out of Me.jpg|Oogie Boogie as Long John Silver Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-9415.jpg|Snake Jafar as Dragon Hyenas.jpg|Hyenas as The Hound of Baskervilles Casey-Junior.jpg|Casey Junior as The Magic Carpet Category:Disneystyle8 Category:Disneystyle172 Category:The Pagemaster Movie Spoofs